<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 02: RWBY AU by HH_BlueDynamite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570786">Day 02: RWBY AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite'>HH_BlueDynamite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valangel Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - RWBY, Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been debating on what to do for Day 02. I eventually decided on a RWBY AU since I was brainstorming such an idea for awhile. In fact, I've been thinking posting a series of Hazbin Hotel headcannons in different series (ex. RWBY, One Piece, Steven Universe, BnHA etc)</p><p>Also, I'm borrowing Ashley's depiction of human (Faunus in this case) Angel Dust.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valangel Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 02: RWBY AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been debating on what to do for Day 02. I eventually decided on a RWBY AU since I was brainstorming such an idea for awhile. In fact, I've been thinking posting a series of Hazbin Hotel headcannons in different series (ex. RWBY, One Piece, Steven Universe, BnHA etc)</p><p>Also, I'm borrowing Ashley's depiction of human (Faunus in this case) Angel Dust.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Disgusting Faunus. You are not wanted here!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wouldn't sleep with the likes of you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can create spiderwebs? Ew! That's disgusting!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Great. A Faunus that is also gay. What is this world coming to?</em>
</p><p>"Angel Cakes?" Valentino's voice broke through Anthony's – Angel Dust's – thoughts.</p><p>He dazedly glances up at his boss. "Yeah, Val?"</p><p>"You spaced out just as I was about to come inside you."</p><p>"Oh. Sorry, Boss."</p><p>After their numerous rounds, Valentino pulls himself out and gets up. The human takes a robe and puts it on. He takes a seat near the window and smokes a cigarette, looking rather pleased.</p><p>Angel stayed in the bed, on his side with his back towards Valentino. He ached and his body is dotted with bruises, scratches, and hickeys. At this point, he was numb to it. While the sex was occasionally good, the pleasure goes away when Angel is no longer up for it, but Valentino insisted. He had spoken to his sister about it and Molly told him to just leave the pimp. Angel wanted to. He really did. But…</p><p>Angel looks at his wrists. As a Faunus, and a spider Faunus, he has spinnerets to produce proteinaceous silk. Instead of the spinneret being…down under if you will, it's in his arms, leaving purplish/pinkish veins against his fair skin. He lightly touched the veins with two of his fingers, feeling the slightly raised skin. He runs his fingers into his dirty blonde hair and let's out a shaken breath. He closes his eyes so he could go to the only place where he is truly free: his dreams.</p><p>Then, two large hands clasped around his slender arms. Angel looks back to the grinning vision of Valentino before the man takes his mouth with his own. Angel didn't want another round. He just wants to sleep. But Valentino wouldn't care. Angel knew he could do better, but what can he do. There is nowhere else to go. Nowhere where he could be accepted.</p><p>All he wants is to be accepted for who he is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m in a creative rut right now, at least, with Youtube. I can’t think of any topics or theories at the top of my head right now. Does anyone of any suggestions?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>